A financial institution may maintain a variety of accounts for providing financial services. For example, a financial institution may maintain a wire service, an automated clearing house, check issuing and receiving accounts, one or more international accounts, or the like. The financial institution may track balances in each of the accounts to determine an accounting liquidity based on the assets and obligations of the financial institution. In some instances, the financial institution may be responsible for reporting one or more measures of liquidity to a financial regulation authority.